Crossed
by SvC1610512
Summary: What happens when the flock and the pack meet? How will the Virals affect Maximum Ride? What will the Virals learn, and lastly, what happens when Tory Brennan and Maximum Ride meet? Contains slight spoiler for CODE.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Virals.**

**This is my first fanfiction, so I'd really appreciate it if you would review, even if you don't like it and if you don't like it please please please tell me why so my next can be better.**

**I'll try to put up a new chapter every day or every other day, but no promises.**

Chapter 1

Max's POV:

We were in cages. Again. Fang and Angel were to my left; Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy were across from us.

"So much for flying over the pretty islands, Angel. We just got caught again."

She turns to me. "Why did you ignore the Voice, Max?"

I wince, because she's right, and the flock and I all know it.

"Yes, why did you ignore the Voice, Max?" Iggy taunts.

"Shut it. We need to figure out how to get out of here."

Tory's POV:

"So we go to LIRI. Break into lab six and search it. In the middle of the night. And we're doing this to see if there is any other research of Karsten's besides the flash drive."

"Yes, Shelton, that is what we're doing. Do I have to go over it _again_?" I said, as he began tugging on his ear.

"Just making sure that we're committing yet another felony. On top of the dozens already on our records."

"Why would we find anything?" Ben.

"He said he destroyed all the records." Hi.

"We're going anyway. The flash drive wasn't destroyed, there might be more."

Quick recap: Me and my friends Ben, Shelton, and Hi had gone to Loggerhead Island, where most of our parents work, about a year ago to look for the wolf Whisper and her pack. Instead we found a dog tag. Then, since we couldn't actually read anything on it, we broke into the Loggerhead Island Research Institute to use the equipment. In the lab, we found Cooper, a wolfdog that was part of Whisper's pack. Karsten had experimented and combined two strains of the parvovirus, one that infected dogs, the other humans. It created a new virus that was infectious. We didn't know that at the time though, so we took Cooper out of the lab to save him. After a whole bunch more crap (including solving a long-dead murder mystery and Karsten's death) we realized we were infected. And it gave us powers; added canine DNA to our human DNA.

And we want to know how it happened, and how to fix it. Which is why we had to break into LIRI to see if there was any research that Karsten hid.

Max's POV:

I assumed it was night because they had turned the lights out. The six of us sat in darkness, planning our escape.

We hadn't been getting very far.

"This is isn't the School, it has to be another extension of it or something," Iggy argued.

I sighed. "Angel, what did you pick up from their minds?"

"They're excited to have caught us, the kinds of tests they want to do... oh, and the director was thinking of his daughter Tory."

"Why do I care about the director's daughter? Probably some kind of freak."

"No, he hasn't done any experiments on her. And from what I heard, her and her friends have a tendency to break into labs."

OK, talk about strange. But... "How does that help us?"

"We're in the lab that they break into the most. Lab six."

That still doesn't help, because the chances that they'll break into tonight are low, and if they did there's no way we could get out without showing our wings. And if this is the director's daughter...

I don't have to say anything out loud, the others already thought it and Angel picked it up in my thoughts.

Back to square one with planning.

Tory's POV:

"See, Shelton, I told you it'd be easy," I said.

"I'm going to remind you that it was only easy to break in because we've done it before so many times."

"Can we just do what we came here to do?" Ben asked. "We're wasting time."

"Right," I said. "We're going to need to flare to make sure we don't miss anything."

Max's POV:

I heard Iggy and Angel sit up straight at the exact same time. Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge were asleep. "What is it?"

"You know how the director was thinking of how his daughter and her friends break into this lab a lot?" Angel said.

"Yeah..." Please, nono_no_. This would be a disaster.

"Well, they did," Iggy said. "I can hear them." Crap.

"What are they saying?"

"They're talking about how easy breaking in was since they've done it before... There's the director's daughter Tory, but the rest are guys, and they all sound about our age; one's saying that they're wasting time. And now they're talking about... finding some hidden research? And Tory's saying they have to flare or something, to make sure they don't miss anything, whatever that means." Iggy said. His sense of hearing is scary sometimes.

"Angel, tell me what you're picking up."

"They're getting ready to flare, which is..._omigod!_" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Angel," I said, also whispering now, "What is it?"

Every flock member was awake now. "They're recombinants, like us."

**So review, tell me what you thought... They'll meet next chapter, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tory's POV:

** SNAP.**

The flare coursed through my body, the canine DNA in my cells taking over the human DNA. My senses went haywire immediately. I could see every detail of the room from the sliver of moonlight shining through the window, taste the dust particles in the air, smell...bird? Wtf? I sniffed again...

"Holy shit!"

"Find something already?" Ben asked.

"No! Don't you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Hi asked

"Bird mixed with human."

"Well, Tory, this is a lab run by, shocker, _humans_, and maybe they found an injured bird on the island and brought it in here?"

But Ben knew something was up. "Tory, what do you smell?" He asked urgently.

"I smell bird mixed with human the same way I smell dog mixed with you."

Max's POV:

Five pairs of bird-kid eyes stared at Angel. Then, all at the same time: "_What?_"

_ Quiet! _She projects into my mind. I can tell by looking at the others that she's projecting to them to. _They'll hear us!_

_ Angel, they're far enough away that only Iggy can hear them, why would you think they could hear us? And what makes you say that they're recombinants too?_

Silence. Then, _They already smell us. They're going to find us...they can tell us then, if they want to._

Well, thanks. Really helpful, Angel.

Tory's POV:

Three pairs of golden eyes stare at me. "Come on," I mutter. "I think it's this way." I start to walk in the direction I think the smell is coming from; one of the smaller extensions of the lab, a room I've never been in before.

"She's lost it," Shelton whispers to Hi behind me.

"I heard that. We're getting closer; you should smell it soon."

"I do," Ben mutters. "What the hell?"

"Exactly."

"They're both insane," Shelton whispers.

"We're going to look over here, while you look for bird-human crosses," Hi said. "Good luck." They began walking in the other direction.

Ben looked over his shoulder. "I'll check it out later; we need to look to see if there's anything here that Karsten didn't destroy."

Max's POV:

_ They're coming, Max, _The Voice said into my head. _Be ready. This moment will change your life forever._

_ What? _I asked the Voice.

No answer. Big surprise.

Tory's POV:

I reached the door to the smallest extension of the lab, one of the only rooms I had never been in.

I was curious.

So why did it feel like there was no going back if I opened that door?

I stopped to listen and smell. The bird-human mix was stronger here.

And I could definitely hear breathing on the other side of that door.

I took a deep breath. Opened the door. Flipped the light switch.

Looked, and screamed.

Max's POV:

It's totally cliché, but it does only take one decision...one conscious choice... to change your life.

We were all sitting in the cages, none of us knowing what was about to happen. Except Angel, and me, a little. I knew this moment would change our lives, and Angel knew how. So we just sat there.

And when Tory opened that door and screamed...I knew.

None of us could ever go back.

…

The six of us sat there staring at each other, at Tory, while Tory's eyes just jumped from Fang to Angel to Nudge to Gazzy to Iggy to me...

To our wings.

The fear that she would go find her dad was so big that I didn't notice her gold eyes at first.

Three pairs of footsteps and three people yelling "Tory!" caught my attention.

"Tory, what did you fi-" The voice cut off as he entered the room behind Tory.

Wide eyes. Also gold.

Two people came in behind them. The one with dorky glasses went white, and the other ran out of the room and puked.

Tory's POV.

Ben stood next to me. Shelton looked liked a ghost. Hi came back into the room after a minute.

I took a deep breath. _Don'tlookatthewingsDon'tlookatthewingsDon'tlookatt hewings..._

Another breath, then: "Who are you?"

The oldest girl, she looked about my age, growled at me. Whoa. Guess she was the leader. I held up my hands and said, "I only wanted to know who you are and why you're in cages."

"Why don't you ask your dad," she hisses.

Kit? "Kit? What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, he's the one who put us in the cages," she laughs.

"He wouldn't do that! Who are you anyway? Why do you have wings?"

Ben asks, "Should we, like, let them out or something, or what... What do we do?"

The youngest girl looks right at me and says, "Tory, if you let us out we'll tell you everything." Gasps come from five cages while nine pairs of eyes, four gold, stare at her.

How the hell does she know my name? "How do you know her name?" Ben says through clenched teeth. He looks ready to run.

"Like I said. We'll tell you everything."

Max's POV:

I can not believe Angel just said that. Even if it is just to get out of here.

But, it works.

"Shelton?" Tory asks. The kid with the dorky glasses steps forward. Haha, dorky glasses with a dorky name. "Can you pick these locks?"

If he actually gets us out of these cages, forget what I just said.

He gulps then crouches down in front of Fang's cage. Another growl slips out from my mouth.

"Max, it's OK, they aren't going to hurt us," Angel says.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is insane?" said the kid who puked.

"Shut it, Hi," Tory says. "Shelton, can you do it or not?" she snaps.

"Yeah, almost done."

"Iggy could have done that just as well," I snarl at her.

"Then why are you still in cages?"

Is this girl flipping smarter than me?

_ Of course she is, Max. That is why she is going to help you save the world. _"Shut up."

"What?" She raises her eyebrows and smirks. "No smart-ass comeback?"

"She was talking to her Voice," Angel explains.

"Her Voice."

"Yeah," Nudge says. "Max hears this Voice that like tells us where to go and when but never why but it's never specific at all which is why she doesn't really listen to it at all but it's always right and when she doesn't listen we usually end up in bad situations like this one because Max's voice told her not to fly over the islands but she let us anyway and then the Erasers- which are the crosses between wolves and humans, like we're crosses between humans and birds- came and they usually drag us back to the School which is where we mostly grew up in cages where they did all kinds of experiments on us but then this scientist Jeb kidnapped us away from there and we thought he was a good guy but then he disappeared and we thought he was dead but then two years later Angel got kidnapped by Erasers and we had to go to the School to rescue her and we saw Jeb there and found out he really was a bad guy but then Ari came and he's an Eraser who's Max's brother but we got away and went to look for our parents because we didn't know if we had them or if we were test-tube babies but we wanted to know and then we found Iggy's parents but he didn't want to stay with them but we also found Max's mom and she was a scientist at the School but she didn't like it so she left and she's really nice and we were flying there until the Erasers caught when we flew over these islands because Angel wanted to and Max didn't listen to her voice when it told her not to."

Way to go Nudge, give all our secrets away.

"Really." Tory says. Before anyone can say anything else, I hear a click and the lock on Fang's cage pops open.

Tory's POV:

What I've figured out in the past five minutes:

One of the older boys, I think he's Iggy, is blind.

The youngest boy has explosives in his pockets.

The middle girl doesn't shut up once she starts talking.

The youngest girl's name is Angel, and she's a genius, but creepy.

The other older boy, the one with black wings whose cage lock Shelton's working on, never talks.

Max pisses me off.

Who the hell are these kids? I think the middle girl just basically told me everything, but still.

And Max hears a voice. Great. Are these kids insane or is there actually some truth to what they're saying?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max's POV:

I can see the doubt and hesitation on Tory's face as Shelton jumps back from Fang's cage. Fang looks over to me to see what he should do, and I slowly nod. "Me next," I say. I don't want to be the last one in a cage and from the look on Tory's face she would do it just to piss me off.

"Of course," she says. Shelton steps forward again, but Tory says, "Ben can do it. I just wanted to stall."

Figures. But what makes her think Ben can do it any faster then the rest of them?

He steps forward, puts his foot on top of my cage, grabs the front, the pulls. The lock pops of and skids across the floor as the door rips right off its hinges.

Holy crap, none of us can do that! We just stare at him as I slowly stand up out of my cage.

"You're welcome," he says.

"Thanks..."

Then he moves to Angel, then Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy. Everyone is out of their cages in less than a minute. Now what?

"OK," Tory says. "First..." – she turns to Gazzy – "Give me the explosives in your pockets."

Tory's POV

The kid stares at me. Crap, I probably scared him. I don't want to scare the younger ones, but Max needs to get that I don't put up with any crap.

"Give them to me, Gazzy," she says. Like I'm going to let that happen.

"You're going to give them to me, because how do I know you won't use them against us?"

"How do I know you won't use them against _us_?" Max says calmly.

"We got you out of the cages and haven't tried to kill you yet."

"Tell you what," she says. "Tell us why your eyes are gold, and how Ben was able to pull that door right of the cage, and we'll get rid of the explosives."

I narrow my eyes at her. "And if we don't?"

"Then we'll fly out that window right there, and leave you to explain how to your father how we got out."

"My father had nothing to do with this. And if you do fly out that window, we'll be sure to leave a note from you explaining everything."

I sigh. Turn to the kid again, crouch down to meet his eye. I see Max stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Like I'd hurt a kid. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Gazzy."

"OK Gazzy, can you tell me why you have explosives in your pockets?" I ask him gently.

His eyes glaze over for a second before he blurts, "Angel said not to tell you anything other than what Nudge already has until you tell us something."

Max's mouth opens quickly like she's going to say something but she shuts it just as quickly. Guess she doesn't like other people trying to lead them. And I bet she thinks I'm just some stupid kid she'll be able to use to get out of here and after that I'll never see her again. "Angel didn't say anything, so how could she have told you to do anything?"

Gazzy says, "She says I can't tell you that either."

"Forget it," Max says. "We're out of here."

I knew she would say that.

Max's POV

_I_ am in charge of this flock, not Angel. I do _not_ understand why she thinks she can just use her creepy mind powers to get people to do what they want. Tory looks pissed and... is that victory? I don't freaking get this girl. The bitch just charges in here and thinks she can boss my flock around? Her friends might fall for it but I will not.

"I knew you would say that at some point. I dare you to go."

"Goodbye." I walk over to the window, start to open it then hear, "Stop."

Damn you, Angel!

Tory glances at her, then looks at me. "Seems like you aren't completely in charge here, Max."

I look at her, and for what seems like forever we just stared at each other.

Then I leaped across the room and attacked her.

Tory's POV:

She just stared at me, then was on top of me before I saw her move. The quiet room was suddenly filled with shouting. Most of it Max and I. We were yelling things like "Stay away from my flock, bitch" and "Leave my pack alone, bitch".

Ben, flaring, grabbed me, and the boy with dark wings grabbed Max.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ben hissed in my ear. Hi and Shelton stared at me, Hi trying not to laugh. He thought this was funny?!

"That bitch threatened us with explosives then attacked me, that's what's wrong with me!"

"You threatened her too!" I did, but still. No one comes near my pack.

Since we're all still flaring – _Omg, how long have we been flaring? We've never flared longer than a couple minutes, a half hour at the most! And it's been at least an hour..._ – I reach out for the threads that connect us all. Ben, Hi, Shelton, and Cooper, all the way back on Morris in the Virals' secret bunker. I grab the threads.

And we're connected.

_**What next? **_I send them telepathically.

_**We can't let them go, **_Ben thinks. _**I don't think they're exactly dangerous, but we have no idea who... what... they are.**_

_** We know exactly what they are. **_Hi. _**They're human-avian hybrids. Duh. But what they're doing here and why they claim your dad put them in cages, I don't get.**_

_** How is it even possible? **_Shelton, tugging on his ear. _**It shouldn't be possible at all, let alone with modern technology!**_

__All that happened within a matter of seconds. Then, "Stop! Both of you."

Angel. Inside _and_ outside my head...

Max's POV:

Almost the exact same second I attacked her, Fang was pulling me back.

"What was that for?" He whispered in my ear. "You freaking attacked her for no reason!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could say anything, I heard Angel in my head.

_Why did you attack her__?__ She's going to help us save the world!_

_ No she's not._

I heard what could be considered a telepathic sigh.

And then, inside and outside my head, "Stop! Both of you."

Why does that girl think she has so much power?

Angel's POV:

Why does Max insist on refusing her Voice? It's never been wrong before. And while I can read her mind and hear what she thinks, I don't always get the reasons that she thinks the things she does.

And she thinks that she doesn't need Tory and the rest of the Virals to help her save the world, even though her Voice told her before that she does. I know she does always try to do the opposite of what the Voice tells her but she's so stubborn, and she doesn't get by now that she should listen. Max won't tell Tory anything on her own, especially based on what just happened. Nudge already told the Virals a lot, but it isn't enough. I know that they won't give up their secrets easily either, but they don't have a Voice like Max that tells them what to do.

Which means that I have to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this took so long; I know I said I'd try to have a new chapter up every day or every other day. I had major writer's block, which is why this chapter sucks. Also, no one's been reviewing who read it, so I got kind of discouraged. But anyway, I'll keep posting as often as possible I promise!**

**I do not own Virals or Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 4

Tory's POV:

**SNUP.**

I lost my flare the second Angel told us stop. Inside my head. Did I mention how creepy that girl is? I mean, I can send the other Virals messages but only when we're all flaring. But this girl just projected to everyone in the room it seems.

"Since neither of you are going to say anything and you're going to refuse to get along, I'm gonna have to do this," Angel said diplomatically.

Good for her.

But...she can't know our secret, can she? She did just talk in our minds...but she can't read them, right?

And... I'm not sure I want to know what's going on, especially if Kit's involved. That would just mess up the already messed-up relationship between us. After my was killed by a drunk driver last year, I had to move in with him. He hadn't known that he'd been a father for fourteen years; my mom had never told him. He was still getting over the shock. If he did trap these kids in cages then who did that make him?

Who did that make me?

Angel's POV:

Max looks at me in disbelief, giving me a look that says I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-this-later, while Tory's lost in her own thoughts... her mother was killed by a drunk driver? That's why she really doesn't want Kit to have done this to us. I get the feeling of not having parents; and that's where she'll be when I tell her it actually was her father. She'll feel like she has no family.

Before I can say anything, I have to make sure neither of them tries to stop me from revealing their secrets, because it has to happen in order for them to save the world together.

So, using the voice I use to force someone to do something, I say: "None of you will try to stop me from talking."

Max POV:

"None of you will try to stop me from talking." Angel says.

Damn that girl. Why can't she just mind her own business? I'm supposed to save the world, I get that, but she acts like she's supposed to be my instructor for it or something. What we need to do is get out of here quickly before she blabs all our secrets to Tory. The ones the Nudge already hasn't, of course.

"I'll start with us," she says. I know this isn't right, what she's doing, but I want her to do it. Wait, no I don't. Hang on.

_"None of you will try to stop me from talking."_

Shit.

She starts.

"I'm Angel, and I can read minds, project my thoughts into other people's minds, I have visions of the future, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and change how I look. Nudge, the other girl besides me and Max, never shuts up once she starts talking, and she can attract metal to her hand, breathe underwater, and hack into any computer. Gazzy, my older brother, can mimic anyone's voice, breathe underwater, can make bombs; like you already figured out; he has some in his pockets right now. Also, his real name is The Gasman, and you can probably figure that out yourselves so I won't explain it. Iggy can breathe underwater, make explosives like Gazzy, and he's blind but can sense colors and once when we went to Antarctica we found out he can see white. He's also a really good cook. Fang can breathe underwater, and blend with his surroundings like a chameleon. Max can fly faster than the rest of us can, breathe underwater, and has a Voice that tells her what to do."

During that monologue, I had tried to tell Angel too shut up at least a billion times. But after trying to yell, scream, and reason with her, I still haven't gotten a word out of my mouth. And I've noticed Tory try to stop her too.

"Now that you guys know what we can do, we'll fill in other details later, like how this happened to us. Right now, Max needs to know what you guys can do, so she knows how you can help her save the world."


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Will you actually be useful for once and do the disclaimer?**

**Voice: I'm only useful if you listen. **

**Me: I'm listening, just do the disclaimer so I don't have to.**

**Voice: *silence ***

**Me: Fine... *sigh *Sadly, I don't own Tory or Max or Ben or Fang or Shelton or Iggy or Hi or Nudge or Gazzy or Angel. Or their powers and ability to fly. They belong to Kathy Reichs and James Patterson. **

**Voice: That wasn't so hard.**

**Me: Oh just go the heck back to Max's head will you?!**

**Max: I hate you. Both of you.**

So I had major writer's block writing this chapter, so it's not that great. The next one probably won't be either, because I honestly have no idea where this story is going. But anyway, please read & review!

Chapter 5

Max POV:

Angel had just finished explaining. It didn't really take that long since there wasn't as many of them and they didn't know exactly what they could do yet, but it felt like freaking forever since I couldn't tell her to shut up.

"Let me get this straight," I said. Tory glared at me like 'You didn't get it the first time? Do you need simpler words?' Well, bitch, I'm so so sorry that I've had a shitload of information dumped on me in the past couple minutes, does she seriously expect me to remember it all on the first try?

_You should have, Max._

_Uh, Voice? I'm kinda in the middle of something here … _

_ You should work on improving your mental processes. You're going to need to think quicker to keep up with Tory._

What the hell? No one ever said I'd be keeping up with her.

"Get what straight?" Someone said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

Tory smirked. "You said 'Let me get this straight', then stood there."

"Oh... so you guys got infected with this virus that was created here, and it gave you canine DNA, so when you 'flare' you get these weird powers: Ben is fastest and strongest, Shelton can see really well, Hi can hear really well, you can smell really well, and communicate telepathically with the rest of you?"

"Wrong. Hi can see really well and Shelton can hear really well. Get it right."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel stiffen, and the same time so did Shelton.

"What's wrong?" I snapped to Angel the same time Tory curiously asked Shelton.

"Someone's coming."

Tory POV:

"Who's coming?" I asked Shelton.

"I don't know!" he said starting to panic. "But they'll be here soon. I think it's more then one person … and I think they have guns." Shit.

Max said, "We need to get out of here now. All of us."

"Don't tell me what to do. Because of you we didn't even get what we came here for." We were supposed to be looking for more of Karsten's notes. "Where would you go, anyway? You still have questions to answer, such as why you think my dad's involved in all this."

"Why," Hi said, "Don't we get the hell out of here and _then_ argue, okay?"

Iggy said, "They're getting closer. I can hear them now."

"Shit," Max said. Then, "I don't know how you guys can get out. But we can just fly out the window."

"We can get out; we know some other ways … could you guys circle around and find the dock from above? Ben's boat is there. We'll take it back to Morris Island, where we live, and you guys can follow us above, I guess." To my surprise, I actually felt … I don't know, it was just like I had to help Max, no matter how much I hated her.

_Relax, _I told myself, _It's only because you want to know what Kit has to do with this._

"Where are they going to go after that?" Shelton asked. "It's not like we can just show up with them."

I hadn't thought about that. They could stay in the bunker, but we have thousands of dollars worth of equipment in there and they could easily break it. That's the only place that came to my mind, though. I sighed.

"The only place I can think of that they can stay is the bunker."

Ben, Hi, and Shelton all opened there mouths to argue, but before they could say anything, the door to the room crashed open, and men with guns walked in. Surprise. Shit, we should have been gone a long time ago, but we were arguing.

Max POV:

While I was wondering what "the bunker" meant, the door was flung open, and some very angry- looking whitecoats walked in with guns. Crap. If we hadn't been arguing so much, we wouldn't be here anymore.

Their eyes landed on my flock briefly, but then flicked towards Tory and her pack. Obviously, they didn't expect them to be there. It messed up their plans, which they hate- but we can use to our advantage.

_Angel! _I thought as hard as I could.

_Yeah__?_

_ Tell Tory and Shelton to go to four o'clock and take out those whitecoats. Ben and Hi can go to ten o'clock._

_ Um... Max__?_Great.

_What__?_

_ They can't fight, not like we can. _

Well. I hadn't thought of that. And, even if they could, and even with ten of us, there was just to many of them for us to fight. I'd try, but then we would all have injuries AND be stuck in cages.

All that took place in the couple seconds that it took the whitecoats to change their plans. They didn't care who the pack was, they were going in cages anyway.

_Then we don't fight at all. _I sent to Angel. _There's no way six of us can fight off all of them alone. We'll just have to escape later._

Tory POV:

I never thought I'd be looking out from the inside of a dog cage. It sucked. Now it makes sense why Coop hates them.

Max hadn't even tried to fight. Which made me hope she had a plan to escape later, because I didn't want to be experimented on. Especially in the ways that Angel said they had been.

So, there we were. Ten genetically mutated kids, all just wanting to get the hell out of there. There were five cages on either side of the room. Across from me from the left to right were Iggy, Hi, Nudge, Fang, and Shelton. On my side was Max, Ben, me, Angel, and Gazzy.

We were still flaring. We hadn't let it go in hours; it was definitely the longest we'd ever flared. And it wasn't that hard to do, either. We'd only ever flared for a few minutes at a time; and even then we had trouble. I wonder what the difference was, why it was so easy.

I needed to know if Max had a plan to get out of here, because I was drawing a blank, even though I knew the place better than they did.

"Someone's coming," Shelton muttered.

Angel gasped. We all turned to look at her.

"Who is it?" Max asked.

"Ari."

Then the door to the room opened, and in walked none other than Chance Claybourne.

** So. Chance is Ari and Ari is Chance. Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? I didn't. Not sure how I'm actually gonna fit that in yet, it just sorta popped into my head when I was trying to end the chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
